Shadow Infenety Volume 1
by Shadowfan0X93
Summary: Shadow fights people and kills people on an adventure.


— I —

Teers dripped out of Sonics eyes when Shadow was holding his gun on Sonics head.

"Shadow please dont shoot me in my head?" Sonic said with a begging voice in his voice.

Shadows face was crunched with anger. Him eyes were going down with glairs and he looked at Sonic and said "Sonic dont you even know why Im holdong a gun on your head"

Sonic was still cryeing and he said "No I dont"

"Well Sonic you ass hole I had forget this for a long time and i didnt even remeber it during sonic heroes, shadow th hedgehog and sonic 06 becaus I had the amneesia which made me forgot like usual. Sonic Im pissed that you didnt save me at the end of Sonic Aventure 2 when I fell"

Sonic didnt have nothing to say to this and Shadow just smiled and pulled the triger of his gun and the gun shot and the bullet came out of the gun and went into Sonics head. Then more things happend due to this which caused Sonic to become dead.

Sonic fell down and was dead and Sonics dead body fell down and was in blood and also there was blood on the wall since that was where Sonic was in front of. They were in a place and Shadow staired at Sonics dead body and felt a little glaf that Sonic was dead.

"Sonic Im not sorry for what I just did actully I am real glad that I got venjence." and he laughed for some seconds.

Shadow walked out of the place and was in the grass place that was kind like Gren Hills Zone but with different stuff. Shadow was not happy even thogh he got to kill Sonic. He looked in the clouds and made a think

"What do I do with my life now" he thoughted. Than he got a idea.

"I will just kill every person in the world" he desided.

— II —

Shadow went walking and then but he saw footsteps behind him and turnt to look and saw Tails

"You kilt Sonic" tails said angerly to Shadow.

shadow just smiled and said "I am the most ultimate lifeform ever built you should just not be mad and go home and forget you seen anything" and he went walking.

Tails made a fist and Shadow looked at it.

"Do not make me laugh tails?" shadow said. "you will never be able to punch me" he said when he was still walking from Tails.

But in front of Shadow there was Espio and Epsio was looking mad at Shadow.

"Oh so Espio is also here" Shadow said. "a double teamer" Shadow said when he was still not scared of them. he punched Espios face and then Espio went across the air and on top of the ground on his back and the blood was dripping out of his face and some of espios blood was on Shadows fist and then shadow looked to Tails and said "still want to fought me?"

Tails was like no and then Espio standed up and thrown a ninja star at Shadow and but shadow caught it and threwn it back and it got Espio in the arm and espio screemed with the pain and said "AAAAaagghhhh" and shadow walked to Esspio and started putting his foot on espio and espio was crying and tails went to help him but he couldnt.

"I will break each one in your body Espio" shadow said to Espio. Espio said "this is the pain" and Shaow laughed at Espio. Tails got mad and sad and powered up and the energy was on Tails and Shadow used his eye and saw Tails had a chaos sapphre.

Tails ranned to Shadow and stared punching and Shadow had to block those punches and punch back since this was now a fight they were having. Tails made a fist with his tail and punched Shadow in the face and Shadow had some blood and then he punched tails back and then tails went back and then Shadow went to go keep punching tails.

— III —

Shadow almsost punched Tailss head off with a power punch but Espio throwed a rock at Shadows fist and it made his punch miss.

"what impossible" Shadow said when he noticed this had happened.

Espio standed up and went to Tails and said "Tails you are ok?" and Tails said "Yes now get your chaos ruby and lets team up and double team shadow and beat him since he is not as many people as we are"

Espio powered up and then was ready to fight Shadow. Shadow says "Your cowards. Cant beat me up in fair fight so must cheat" and then Tails punched on the right and Espio punched on the left and shadow had no directoin to dodge it and had to block the punches and the energy was realy strong and then Shadow had to use chaos control to go away from them

But they was fast and Tails n Espio ran across the ground and then went after Shadow and went to fight him some more. Tails made a tornado and threw it at Shadow and Shadow had to punch it but whlie he was being distacted by the tornado which was just a distaction Espio went to the back of Sadow and started lunching shadow in the back with his fists and Shadow got also hit by the tornado and got spunned around and then Tails punched shadow who went up to the air and then Shadow took out his gun and shot Tails in the head and a lot of blood like a gallon of blood came out of tailss head and went on to the ground and Espio was shoked and looked at the blood and he had a thoght "oh no now shadow will make blood come out of me"

— IIII —

Espio was watching the blood with scared face. Shado said to espio "yes a lot of blood will come out of you". Than he built a fist from his hand and showed it to Espio. "This fist will make blood fall from your body Espio." Shadow was saying to Espio. Espio was real scared and he was looking to Shadows fist. "I am sory for trying to fought you shadow. dont hurt me pleae." but shadow did not care and he ranned to Espio and was began to punch him a lot. shadows fists was zooming and going and hitting Espio in a lot of places and espios arm got broken by a punch and his eyes were black and a lot of blood came out of Espio when shadow punched him in the head.

Espio fell to gorund and he was practicly dead already since Shadow is so strong. Shadoe walked sloly to next to espio and he was looking to espio and said "whats the matter espio dont you want to revenge sonic and tailss deaths" and espio looked real mad to shadow and shadow looked real glad to espio since he was winning the fight and there wasnt nothing Espio could do about it. "shadow your the most horriblest person I ever seen" Espio said to shadow when he looked at shadows eyes with feelings. Shadow got real mad and started hurting espio some more and then he picked espio up and was holding his neck and was killing him by doing this. Espio was still looking to shadow angerly and said "go ahead and make me dead it will be you who is the one who is the bad guy if you kill me" than shadow started sqeesing espios neck and espio couldnt talk since he was now choking becaus shadow was holding his hand on his neck. But problem happend when Espio got a idea and he threwn a magic gem on Tails and tails was back to livings. Shadow saw this happened and he was suprised by this since he was not expecting it.

Tails since he was back alive went to try to kill shadow and he punched him and he had to drop espio. Than tails was punching shadow some more and shadow was getting hit by the punches and tails was making a lot of punches and they were all hitting shadow and then Tails kicked shadow and Shadow went to the ground and some blood came of shadow and shadow tryed to standed up but Espio put his foot on shadow and started stepping on him and tails also was stepping on him and they was hurting him real bad and then S hadow had to use CHAOS BLAST and a big exposion of chaos energy was round shadow and it hit Tails and espio and they were hurt by it. they both fell to ground and shadow standed up and laughed and said "thats the best you got?" but then he was tricked and tails and espio punched shadow in the face at same time and Espio said "those was just holograms" and it was true what espio said since they was hologramd Shadow had just hit and Shado was hurt bad since a double punch is a lot stronger then a sigle punch.

"nice cheating job espio" Tails said to Espio when they hi fived. shadow fall to ground and he was not able to get back to his feet and then Tails and Espio walked away together after they had one the fight with Shadow.

— V —

Shadow was asleep but not asleep after some time becaus he had heard the voice of Knuckles.

"Shadow wake up" Knuckels voice said to Shaodw.

"What Knuckles? Where am I?" Shadow asked to Knuckles.

Knuckles was mad at Shadow. "You are on Agnel Island" Shadow said to Knuckles. Shadow was supprissed and his head was in a executter thing and Knuckles as about to kill Shadow. Knuckles holded the axe that he was going to cut of Shadows head with and Shadow was sad.

"You killed Sonic and this is not forgiveable Shadow" Knuckles said.

"KNUCKLES YOU DRUMBASS!" Shadow yelled to knuckles. Knuckless eyes went shocked and he was holding the axe in his hands. "I killd Sonic for reasons! Remember at end of Sonic Adventure 2 when I fell down of the Ark!? Sonic could of saved me but he didnt and he is wrong for doing this and that is why he was killed"

Knuckles was shocked and he looked at shadow and his eyes were big and he was shocked by what shadow had said. He dropepd axe and it fell on the ground and he said "Your right Shadow. Sonic deservd to be killed for that probally." Than Knuckles let shadow get out of the thing he was about to kill him in.

"Knuckles you ass hole you will have to train me to defeat Tails and Espio the cheater friends"

Knucles looked angry at Shadow and said "yes" and then they was started to training. Knuckles took out his hands and showed them to Shadow. shadow watched and then Knuckles said "watch closely as I make a fist from my hands" and then Knucklses hands turned them into fists.

Shadow turned his hands to fists and looked at Knuckls eyes dramaticly. Knuckles looked back to Shadow and said "these fists will become more powerfuller than all the people we must punch all the things." and then Knuckles punched a tree and it turned into broken and then shadw punched a tree and it turned into not anything and Shadow was suprised and Knuckles said "Shadow you see now that your fist needs trianing" and Shadow started training his fists.

— IV —

Shadows fist hit a tree and it broke and this was 3 years later. Knuckles looked at this and made a smile.

"We have punched things for three years Shadow" Knuckles said to shadow.

shadow has to have bandage on his fists from punching so many things. "yes" shadow said when he looked at his strong fists. "I am ready to fight tails and espio again now" shadow said

"Wait Shadow" Knuckles said to shadow. he got a box and opened the box and in the box was a gun. "this was past down to me from generations it is a gun" and he gave it to shadow

Shadow looked at gun and smiled and said "i will kill tails and t hen kill espio"

Shadow got back to the place where he foght tails and Espio. Tails as standing there and was not happy to see shadow. "what Knuckles said he woud kill you?" and Espio was upset "KNUCKLES BETRAY US" and then Shadow started punching Tails and tails was gotten really hurt since shadows fist was so strong and all of Tailss blood came out like all of it like a lot of gallons and tails was dead and Shadow threw Tailss dead body on the ground.

espio was annoyed by this and said "NOOOOO TAILS MY BEST FREIND" and then Shadow went to go kill Espio but Espio took tailss body and used his special tecqhinqeu and absorbt tailss body into his body and got all the strongth of Tails but then also even more then that since that is what his tecniqeu does. Espio standed tall and all the energy was on him and it was orange like Tails and Espios eyes were really upset and looking at Shadow and Espios energy was so strong it made the clouds sworl around and Espio said "Shadow you did a thing that i do not like and i will kill you over what has happened today" and Shadow just smiled and said "for this 3 years i have trailed to kill you and now it is time to do it" and espio looked back at Shadow and said "i trained also but Tails didnt and tails is a dumb ass for not doing that" and Espio went to Shadow and made a punch and Shadow blocked it with his hand and the power was so powerful that all the place around them got damiged by it since it was just crazy and then Shadow punched Espio and Espio got punched and went back and then Shadow fought Espio some more and they were punchin and kicking and going around and doing things and shadow shot a chaos blast at espio and Espio shot a ninja blast at it and they were the same power and then Espio used ninja speed to go to the side of Shadow and cut him with ninja sord and it got shadow and blood came and Shadow kicked Espio in the face and Espios face got kind of busted and then shadow grabbd Espios arm and spunned him and thrown him to ground and it mate a drater and it was had a lot of blood in it because Epsio's blood came out.

"Thats best you got Espio?" shadow said to espio and espio was mad. Espio got up and started charring and shadow just said "espio it is not worth my time to fight you it is obvous that i am much more powerfuller than you are now you should just lay down and die"

— IIV —

"that is not way of ninja" Espio disagreed to Shadow. Espio came at Shadow nd Shadow just smiled at Espio and espio was trying to kill Shadow but it didnt work and Shadow puched Espio in the stomack and espio was not so good.

"You dont mess with Shadow" Shadow said to Espio.

"I will mess with you" espio said back and that made Shadow very angry. Shadow took a gun and put it on espios ehad and said "Espio you dont even got any last words since i will shoot your head before you can even say anything you will have no time to say your last words" and he shot Espio in the head and Espio died.

Espios head had a hole in it since thats what bullets do and Shadow took espios dead body and threwn it to the side and Shadow made a fist from his hand and said "finally after all the time of training i have killed Tails and Espio"

But then he got a different look on his face and he said "now I will kill Knuckles" and he went back to Angil Island and saw Knuckles. Knuckles saw Shadow and said "shadow you killed Tails and Espio both of them good job your training worked" but Shadow took out his gun which was already out and put it to Knuckles and said "dont be sad that i am killing you; be dead" than he shot Knuckles and but Knuckles cought the bullet with his hand and said "Shadow what are you doing" then he punched Shadows face and shadow got hurt a lot and fell on the ground and all this blood came out of shadows face.

"Shadow I am the mab who trained you i am stronger than you" and Shadow lookd angry. "We trained 3 years why are you so crazy you would try to kill me thats just crazy" and Shadow standed up and tried to punch Knuckles in the face bt knuckles broek shadows arm with his fist and then kicked Shadow and started pushing him and alot of pain was happenign and shadow said "Ow" and then Knuckles grabbed shadow and holded him in the air and then threwn him on the ground and took his gun and said "Shadow explian why you are doing this"

Shadow looked angerly at Knuckles "You trained me and that was a misstake i am planning to kill every person in the world. sonic was a ass hole and that is why i decide to do this but i am not stopping just as sonic I will kill YOU" but he forgot knuckels was still there and Knuckels stepped on Shadow and hurt him really bad.

Knuckles took gun and put it next to shadows head and said "Shadow ill put this bullet in you" and Shadow closed his eyes and was ready to dei

But some thing happened and Cream the rabbit was there and said "KNUCKLES WHY YOU ARE KILLING HIM" and knuckels was like "oh no" and he got away from Shadow and cream went to shadow and said "WHATS GOIN ON" and Knuckles said "hes crazy he is killing everyone he killed Sonic and tails and ESPIO!" and Cream was like "whoa" and Knuckles went back to Shadow and said "go out of here I am going to kill him" and she said "no you will be same as him if you kill him" and Knuckles was like "what" and then cream took Shadow and got him away from there and Knuckles was just like "what" since he was confused by this since it didnt make since to him

— IIIV—

Shadow opent his eyes and he was in a diffrent place and his arm had a thing on it since it was broken and he was like "what happen" and Cream said "you got hurt a lot by knuckles since he was beating you up" and Shadow said "i know that part dumb ass but then why am i here now" and she said "I safed you from him but you are still crazy and you have to stop" and shadow said "OK" then he standed up and started walking and cream was said "where are you going" and Shadow said "i have to get more power so i can kill knuckles" and cream said "NO" and Shadow said "don't boss me" and he went walking.

"The chaos sappires will give me the strenth to kill Knuckles" Shadow said to him. and cream said "I dont want you killing people" and shadow said "You argue me like that i will kill you next" and he found a magic fruit and he ate it and it heald him from the fights and he said "But where I can find the chaos sappires?" and he got angrey and punched a tree and it broke and he said "WHY!" and cream was scared by this and shadow started running really fast and cream followed him.

soon he got to Eggmans house and he kicked the door down and went in.

"Robotnik i know your here" and Robonik came out and said "Shadow why are you here what is going on why are you in my home" and Shadow punched eggman and the punch got him really good and he fell down and was hurt bad since eggman doesnt know how to get punched. Shadow picked eggman up from his shird and said "Eggmen whereds the chaos sappires" and eggman was scared and he wasl ike "i dont know" and shadow got really made and started choking him and said "WHERES THE CHAOS SPAPIRAS" and eggman was dying and cream said "SADOW STOP HE CANT TELL YOU NOTHING IF HES DEAD" and shadow realiced this and threw robotnik really hard against a wall and almost killd him but he didnt kill him and Eggman was said "Shadow pls dont kill me" and Shadow took out his gun and put it to eggmans head and Robotnik was really upset and Shadow said "Wheres the chaos sappires" and Dr. Robotnik said "i dont know but take this chaos sappire finder" and he gave it to Shadow and Shadow took it and looked at it and said "thanks" then he almost killed Eggman but cream was there and he didnt want to do it and he said "I will come back and kill later Egg man" Shadow said to Eggman. Than he kicked Eggmans TV and it broke and shadow went away from eggmans house with the chaos sappire finer and turned it on and was about to begin his search for chaos sappires.

"The first chaos sappire is close by" Shadow said to Cream. "you dont need to hurt people shadow" Shadow looked at Cream and laughd. "You dont know nothing about this world girl. I will show you and show you whyu this world must be killed" and he looked really mad and told Cream some things. "Years ago on the space collny ark where I lived with Maria the GUN came and killed Maria and locked me up for like 50 years" and Cream was shocked by this. "than some time later I met sonic and he didnt even save me when I fell off the ark after we saved this dumb world why i woudl waste my time fightin for this world if it is just full of ass holes like Sonic and persons" and he went walking and a teer came out of his eye after he told this.

Soon they got to where the chaos sappire was it was at Mightys house and Shadow kucked the door down. But Mighty got mad and punhed Shadow and shadow was kind of hurt by this. "MY NAMES MIGHTY THAT MEANS IM STRONG" Mighty yelled to Shadow. "This will be a fihgt" Shadow sid.

— IIIIV —

Mighty had the chaos sappire in his hand and Shadow looked at it. "You give me that" Shadow said to Mighty. mighty was mad and said "you broke my door you cannot have the chaos sappire you are not my friend who are you" and then Mighty went to Shadow and made a punch and Shaowdw had to punch the punch and the punches hit each other and a lot of power comed out of that and then Mitty and Shadow both went flyign from it and shadow fell down and Mighty fell down and cream was like "wow"

Shadow whipped blood of his face since he was bleeding and he said "your a strong fighter why dont you join me" and Mighty said "i respeck strong people but you are probally a badguy " and Shadow said "mighty dont you hate this word" and Mightys eyes were big and he was like "your right this world sucks balls" and Shadow walked to mighty and smiled and said "with the power of the chaos sappires we can be team up guys and kill the world" and Mighty thoght about it and then he punched Shadow in the face and shadow fell. "Sorry but im a good guy even thogh the world sucks and alot of bad things happend to me that mabye you will learn about later i do not want to kill it I want to fix it" and that made Shadow really mad and he shot Mightys leg and Mighty was like "OW THAT BULET GOT MY LEG" and then Shadow punched Mighty in the face and mighty said "ow my eye" and then Shadow started punching mighty a lot and then slammd him really bad and Mighty was hurt by that.

Shadow grabbd Mightys neck and started chocking him and Mighty started punching shadows arm but it didnt work. Shadow took chaos sappire out of Mightys hand and feeled the power in him. "Mighty you could of joined me but istead you will be joining dead people since you will be dead" Cream said "SHADOW STOP THIS" and shadow ignord her since she was just being annoiying. A teer dripped out of Mightys eye and got on shadows arm and that made shadow angry and his started crunching his neck even worse.

Then Mihgty reminded shadow of maria and he was scared by this and he let go of mighty and mighty was breatheing since he was being chocked. "You did a right thing shadow" Cream said to shadow and Shadow looked at chaos sappire and he looked at cream and the looked at mighty and he looked at his fist and looked at chaos sappire and then cream and said "i dont know whats happening to me" and Mighty said "your a moster" and Shadow got mad and pulled out his gun and he put it on Mightys head and yelled "MIGHTY SHUT UR FAG HEAD BEFORE I KILL YOU" and mighty was quiet. shadow holded the gun there for some seconds before taking it of mightys head.

Than Shadow feeled a bad power for a secont but it went away. "Waht was that?" then shadow didnt care and said "I will go search for more chaos sappires"

— X —

Cream said to Shadow "You should not do this it is not good" and Shadow just laughed and said "I allready told you my past and what happepned to me and what Sonc did and you should understand that" and shadow was angry now.

Shadow got his eyes looking at the chaos sapphire finder. He saw some thing and he was suprised. "No it cant be" he said with his voice. "WHATS WRONG" Cream asked and Shadow just made a fist and started walking fast towards something.

"Go home girl now is the time of the real fight" Shadow talked. Shadow thougth something and it was "Metel Sonic has the chaos sappire he is the robo versoin of Sonic and hes strong since metel is more stronger then mussles" and he went to go there.

But suddanly a robo shot came out and hit the ground next to Shadow and Shadow was mad. "WHO FIRES ROBO GUN?" he asked angerly. Robo Eggman walked out from the tree and looked at shadow. "you will not fight metel sonic" Robo Eggman said with his robo voice. Shadow went to Robo eggman and started punching him but punches dont work that good on robots and Robot Eggman punched shadow in the face and then kicked him and he was hurt since robots are strong. Shadow was up set and he took out his gun and shoot it at Robo Eggmen but robo Egman just took out his robo gun and COUGHT THE BULET IN HIS GUN AND SHOT IT BACK and it went like real fast and got shadow in the arm and shadow said "AH MY ARM" and then Robo Eggman went to Shadow and started puning him in the arm that hurt and Shadow was in pain from that and Shadow had to run and go away and hite behind a tree. but he forgot some thing and Robo Eggman laughed robot and put his gun to Creams head and said "Haha ahaha time to dead" and Shadow saw this and looked at this and he was really scared and he looked at it and thoght "I cant let her die even if i might die"

Shadow took out hs gun and shot Robo Eggmans gun and it broke and he couldnt shot Cream and then Shadow took his chaos sappires and powerd up and went to Robo Eggman and started punching him and the puncheas started getting him real good and then he took Robo Eggman and riped his head off and wires were all on him sense hes a robot and the took the head and jumpd and threw it down real hard onto robo eggman and it made a explosoin and it blew up and the explosoin killed Robo Eggman and Shadow smiled and said "come Cream we will get the next chaos sappire now i know the weakness of robots if you tear of their head and throw it it will explode"

Cream was happy that shadow one the fight and said "You foght good you saved me" and they went and went to this big base and Shadow went to the giant door on the front of it and said "this is Metel Sonics base" and he looked throgh the door and said "he has gottan very power ful ever since he stopped being eggmans friend he has builded a base and got strong this base is very big and will be dangorous to go inside" and then he said "we will have to be sneak guys and find a way to kill him"

—IX—

Shadow and ream snucked into base and a robot saw shadow and went BEEP BOP and Shadow had to smash it and hide. "cream this will be harder then i thought" and then he looked around corner and saw more robots. "he has a lot robots teamed up on him he probally learned how to build robots hes getting more smarter and powerfuller each day this could be very dangrous" Shadow said at cream.

Cream said "shadow is not a good idea" and Shadow did not care and he went. "there must be switch to turn of robots" and he was looking for it

He went lookign for a time but then and he got to a corner and he was stnading on the side of the wall and looked a round the corner and looked and saw robits marching around infront of a giant button that could turn of all the robots and they was gaurding it since it would be bad for them if a person or Shadow pressed that button and shadow wanted to press it.

"you see that button cream?" Shadow said to Cream. "i must press it but it is to many robots gaurding it so i will throw you and you punch the button ok?" but Cream was scared and said "what if i cant do it and the robots get me i will be dead if that happens" and Shadow had to think abuot out and said "you are weak, girl and you are wortless to me if you cant do this" and he went to pick here up and she said "SHADOW LOOK OUT BEIND YOU" and it was Metel Sonic and Metel Sonic showed shadow his robo fist and it was shiny and then he punched shadow and it missed and Metel Sonic said "shadow i will kill you since you are made of meet" and Shadow said "METEL SONIC! I ALREDADY HATE SONIC AND I HATE U EVEN MORE SINCE YOU ARE A ROBOT SONIC AND I HATE ROBOTS"

Than they fought but it was bad because Metel sonic was really fast because he has a jetplane in his back and he fleew to the sides and backs of Shadow and keeped punching him really hard and also robots from the base startid coming out and shotting robot guns at shadow and punching him and Shado was getting really hurt and then metel sonic stomped shadows arm and shadow screemed really loud with the pain and Metle Sonic looked really angerly at Shadow and said "why do you come to my base" and he took out his hand which was sharp and he started killing shadow with it

"you have chaos sappire giveme those" and Metel Sonic did not stop killing shadow and then Shadow got mad and grabbed Metel Sonics arm and tryed to pull it of but it didnt work because robots grabbed shadows arm and pulled it back and metel sonics arm hand was stabbing shadow in the neck and that was bad since hte neck is important for brething and Shadow was starting to died and he said "Metel Sonic you are a cheater have no honor like all robots don't have. you must built a army of robots just to kill me this is not correct this is bad and dumb" and that made metel sonic angry and he started killing shadow more.

But suddanly all the robots went turned off and Cream did pressed the button and all robots eccept for Metel Sonic was off and Metel Sonic was said "what no" and Shadow pushed his arm off of his arm and started punching metel sonic but his punches did not hurt him and Metel Sonic laughed and said "I can not be punched" and punched Shadow and shadow got smacked real far and landed on the wall and a lot of pain was coming out of Shadow and Metel Sonic flew to Shadow and picked him and threwn him real hard onto the ground and it broke some of shadows bones and shadow was hurt bad.

MEENWHILE

Vector the Croocodile was at the grave of Espio and Tails and it was raining and he was cryeing and he put a rose on the grave and made a fist and said "i must gather the team for get venjence for this. Espio is promice i will revenge you my friend".

—IIX—

"Shadow" Cream asked Shadow

"i'm okay girl" Shadow said but this was a lie and you coud tell he was lying since he coughd blood out of his mouth.

"your hurt Shadow" she said and then Metel Sonic laughed like a robo and started steppon on shadows ribs and shadow was getting reall hurt and he screamed with like so many pain.

"you are killed today shadow?" metel sonic asked Shadow.

Shadow told him no and powered up and the energy was on him and he started puning Metel Sonic like really fast and hard and getting him and it was making some robot pain on metel sonic.

"this cant happen my calculators did not predick this" Metel sonic said to Shadow. Shadow just smiled and kicked Sonics head but Metel Sonic was not hurt.

He laughd like a robot. "Trickd you shadow" he said and then his arm turned into a sword and he stabbed shadow and it almost got him but he chaos controlld away. Than Shadow had to run since he was losin the fight and he was hurt bad nad he went and got to a palce but it was a dead end and he could not esscape there and Metle Sonci wwas following him there and steping slow to scare Shadow and laugheing.

shadow standed there and staired at Metel Sonic angerly. "Dumb ass whole robo." Shadow said to Metel Sonic. "This day you are killed by me" he said when he got out his gun. He shot the bullet out of the gun and it got Metel Sonic in the eye and it made sparks come out and then Shadow shot Metel Sonics leg off with the gun and then shot him in thr bodyh and he exploded.

Robo peaces flew every place and landed in front of shadow and metel soncis face landed right there and looked at Shadow and Shadow just smiled and shot it and it broke and then shadow droped his gun and fell down on his knee legs and was glad the fight was one by him.

Crem came and had chaos sapphir and said "Shadow i found it we can leave this place" and that made him get a smile and he closed his eye and fell down and blood came of him since he was hurt a lot.

"SHADOW ?" cream yelled askingly to shadow. "You are hurt badly? What can I do?" but he did not answere since he was dying from this since thats how badly he hwas hurt by the fight even his rib was broken.

—IIIX—

Shadows eyes opened from being closed and he looked.

"Shadow i cannot do this more times" Cream said at Shadow. Shadow looked ath is chaos sappire that he got from Metel sonic's base and said "Wear am I ?" "shadow this is my home i brunged you here becaus you almost got killed and needed place to rest for long time"

Shadow was in a bed for resting and he tryed to get up but he couldnt. "I am hurt real bad girl but since i am the ultimate liform i will be healing like real fast" and cream was anger.

"Shadow you must stop this aventure to kill every peraon you dont need chaos sappire you dont need gunes you just need friend" and she looked at his eye with her eye and he had to look away. "Girl you dont uderstand. World done many wrong thing to me. I will kill it. I will go max power and break every person to dead."

"kill you will also me?" cream said to shadow askingly.

shadow's got shocked and he look at her and looked at her and said "….." which means he said not anything to her and he made a fist. "i will kill you also that is my decigion. you waist your time being my team up… unless you want to also kill world i will also kill you"

This made a tear come out of Creams eye and Shadow saw it. "you cry but that is what happens" but then something real bad happend and a man was in Creams house and he was tall and scary and darknessy and he kicked over a thing and broke it and went inside the house and started walking around and laugheing.

"who you?" Shadow yelled to him. the man just looked at shadow and smiled. "my names Darky and you will not kill the world I will but I will not kill girl I will kibnap her" this made shadow really angrey and now that he had rested he was able to standed up out of the bed to fight Darky.

Darky said "you are not in the positoin to kill me Shadow" and he went and used his arm to go around and hit Shadow and shadow was hit by that and went and went into the wall breaking the wall and he went to the next room past that wall and was in blood. Darky grabbd Cream and took here and started walking away real slow.

"Shadow you get the chaos sappires but istead of using them to kill world you will give those to me" and he laughd and opened up a thing to go in and he went into it and then was gone. Shadow yelled angerly and decided he wanted to kill Darky.

— IIIIX —

Darky took Cream to his castle and the castle was real scary and had wierd things in it and Darky put Cream at the diner table and laughed and it was raining with thudner.

"it is not funny dont laugh!" Cream said.

Darky ignored this and smiled and laughed and said "i'm not laugh from jokes i laugh from happy! my plan will happen and the life will be peerfect" "Plan?" Cream questoned askingly. Darky standed up on the table and put his arms out and his legs out and started explaining the plan.

"shadow will get the chaos sappires and brin them to be and try to kill me but instead of kill me i will get those from him. i need shadow to gathere the chaos sappires for me which he will do. I will send men to stop him like this" and he opened up a box to show cream that Sonic was in it and Sonic came out of it and he had evil red eyes and Darky laughed. "I brunged back to livings all the people Shadow has killd and they want to kill him back and they are my slaves"

Cream was shocked and said "you have this power of the dead bring back aliving?" and Darky smiled and put down a plate of foods in front of Cream and said "you should eat some diners you will need your strenth for the wedding we will be having" and Cream was confusioned. "Wedding?" and Darky smiled and said the rest of his plan.

"after I kill shadow and then kill every peraon in the world except us i will be king of the world becaus I bring back every dead person back to livings and they will be our slaves and we will be happy for all times" and cream said "i do not like that?" and Darky got mad and slamed his fist down. "when you watch me kill shadow you will uderstand that it is not a choice you have to be making" and Cream was scaired but said "shadow will kill and save me i know i have seen his heart it is good it is fill with blood and love and he will get you" Darky said "eat food" and Cream took bite of the food and it was not very good "Darky you are not a cook man" Cream told him and Darky screamed really loud from upsetness and told her she had to eat it.

Sonic looked a Darky and Darky said "Sonic your time to fight shadow is soon but first you must wait and since you are brunged back with my powers you dont have to eat or sleep since that is what my power does" and Sonic agreed with this.

MAINWHILE at CREAMS HOUSE….

Shadow walked away from creams house dripp blood since he was hurt. He holded the two chaos sappires and said "I need 5 more before i can go max power and take my revengeance" and he turned on the chaos sappire finder and was shoked by the thing he saw…

— VX —

… it was that Knucles had the chaos sappire. "i cant believe it i have to fought knuckles again alread?" Shadow asked. "I have two chaos sappires this will increese my power from last time"

Knuckles was at his farm diggin things and farming and Shadow punched him in the back his head and made him fall and go and fall down. Shadow standed next to him and started kicking him over and over and hurting Knuckles and knuckles farm hat fell of. Knuckles got angrey and standed up and punched Shadow in the face real hard and the blood came out of Shadows face and Shadow went back.

"Shadow I given you mercey and you you go and try kill me back?" Shadow talked back to Knuckles with words "Shup up knuckles you do not understand my life or why i am fighten you just die" and Shadow went to go punch Knuckles back but knuckles powered up and Shadow looked and relized that this was not just kill knuckles he would have a fight with knuckles.

They both made a punch and punched each other in the face and a lot of power came out and both shadow and knuckles got real smacked and fell down and shadow landd on some vegettables from knuckles farm and that made Knuckles mad and knuckles started runnin and he digged and then jupped out of the ground and punched Shadow way in the air and then keeped punching him and Shadow was said "no more this" and he got his gun out and shot Knuckles and but Knuckles catched the bulet with his hand and squeazed it destroying it.

Shadow was not expecting this and he looked at Knuckles and looked at his power and Knuckles punched shadow in the stomac and blood came out of Shadows face from the punch and then knuckles grabbed shadow and spunned around and thrown shadow into the ground and shadow was real hurt.

Knuckles got on the ground next to Shadow and picked up Shadows neck and looked real madly in shadows eyes. "Sont of bitch you dont deserve breathing" and he started chocking Shadow and shadow remembered when he did that to Espio and he looked at Knuckles who was real strong and thought about killing Knuckles. Shadow just smiled and then powered up with the chaos sappires and pushed Knuckles off.

"Ahaha I was just trsting you Knuckles" Shadow told Knuckles. "Now real fight starts happening" and then they started fighting some more. All there punches was hitting each other and making little exploisosn from how powerful it was then Shadow got knuckles in the face with his punch and Knuckles got hurt by that since it was a punch.

"You got chaos sappires I see now Shadow" Knuckles told shadow. "and you use your training was a good punch but of course I am the master of punching since I have knuckles" and Knuckless fist got so much power on it and the ground started shaking and Shadow looked at this and saw it and started charging up a punch also but he was puttign chaos power on it and then they both went and made a punch and then but Shadow used chaos control to go to the back of Knuckles and got him with the punch which was like a cannone ball but like a punch and it was sooo strong but Knuckles got a smile and turnd around and GOT SHADOW WITH EVEN STRONGER PUNCH!

Shadow who was still hurt from the fight with metel sonic was real badly hurt by this punch and he was practicly dead and he went to the ground and blood was everywhere from the punch.

"Like my punch Shadow" Knuckles asked Shadow. "Now I will squash you head like a plum" and he almost punched Shadows head but shadow took out his gun and shot knuckles in the hand which badly hurt his hand and made him not be able to punch Shadow. Than Shadow shot knuckles other hand which made him complete not able to punch and Shadow standed up and started kicking Knuckles.

"you think you got me Knuckles dont make me laugh" and Knuckles was crying now and Shadow smiled and said "fighting freak knuckles crying now this is a sight to be seeing" and he put gun in Knuckles face. "Ive been waiting years for chance to do this Knuckles any last words for Shadow you sont of a bitch?" Knuckles said "dont let badguys get master emerald" and then Shadow said "who cares about that" and he Shot Knuckles face which is deadly so Knuckles died.

— IVX —

Shadow smilled and picked up Knuckles chaos sappire. "Good now this is three but i must rest since i am almost dead" and Shadow used chaoss control to go to the hotel to rest for free since he killed the people at te counter so he didnt have to pay.

A time later, Vectro the crodocile and Mighty the armadlello walked to the dead body of Knuckles. Vector looked a him and said "KNUCKLE! You are dead a swell?" Mighty made a fist "Shadow did this?" "Yes" Vector told Mighty. "Thats why I was buildin team to kill Shadow" Vector watched Knuckles "his body is still not rotten that means he was killt not long a go we can find Shadow and get him"

"That basterd killed Espio and also knuckles hell pay for what he did" Mighty told Vector and himself. Bectro looked really mad and said "good thing i got the techqiuene to sense the power of chaos control. shadow used it and I know where he went it was this way" and they went running to the hotel.

Shaodw put his head on pillow and thought about all the things that happened. he thoght about killing Sonic which was good and training with knuckles and killing knuckles and killing tails and espio and other people. He thought about cream rabbit and then he thought about Darky and that made him real angry and he punched wall "I NEED MORE POWER" but he was tired and had to sleep. ehe had a dream and what happened in the dream wil lbe wrote here.

Shaodw walk around in a forrest with trees and jungles. "i dont like this place" Shadow told himse.f Then Darky was there and he kicked a tree which made it fall and then Darky started walking around Shadow and laugheing. Shadow try to shot Darky but the bulet went throgh him like hwe was not there. Shadow tryed punch Darky bu it did not work. Darky kicvked Shadow in the head and shadowe fell and was in blood and Darky started laughin and the sky turned orange and black and rwed and purple and there was litening and rain and Darky started laughing. Shadows got really scaired and saw Maria in the sky and Maria looked a Shadow and then Cream was in the sky and then Darky threw tree at sky and it broke the sky and Shadow was shocked by this and then Darky laughed and riped off Shadows body and then Shadow woke up like "aaaaaa" and he looked at clock and it was late and shadow was swetty and up set from the dream and he was madly angry.

Vector punched door open and stpped into shadows hotel room "Your kill fo all people ends this day" he said to Shadow. "Dont mae me laugh crocodile you dont have power to beat me" and Mighty was there also and Shadow said "migthy i gave you mercey and this how you pay back me? doubleteamers with crocodile to fought me? that is not apreciationed?" and Shadow got standing and he was fool power from his sleep time. Mighty said "Shadow you have killed our freinds we don't like that and to stop you from killing more of our freinds we will kill you" and Shadow said "instead of you killing me I will kill you this time cream rabbit not here to stop me from killing you" and Shadow went and punched Mighty byt Mighty grabbed Shadows hand and Shadow said "this power how?" and Mighty smiled and turned into SUPER MIGHTY and said "this is revenge power you kill our team guy and we power up to new level of strong" and Shadow was shocked and hje looked at Vector and Vector tuned into SUPER VECTOR And it was two super guys versus regular shadow and this was not good for Shadow.

Mighty punched Shaodws face and Shadow went and mashed through hotel wall and went into the street outside and hit a car and the car explode. Vecor walked to the broke car and pulled Shadow out of it and started squeasing him and hurting him and Shadow had to punched Vector in the face and Vector had to let go and said "aaaaaa" and Shadow ran and had to start thinking o his plan but Mighty was fastly chasing him.

"they do not fight with chaos power it has to be not lasting for many hours they will get tiered i have to just run away" and Mighty told Shadow he was a coward and Shadow had to fight Mighty and they fought. Shadow punched Mighty and it got him but Mighty just smiled and looked at Shadows arm which punched him and Mighty grabbd the arm and bended it the wrong way which caused it to break and Shadow screamed real lowed from the painfulness of that and Shadow kicked Shadow to the ground and said "any last word?" and Nector was there now and Shadow popped his arm back in place and powerd up with the chaos sappires. "This is not over" and Shadow noticed there was a chaos sappire "with that i will power up more and mabye beat these guys" and he grabbd Vector and threwn him into a building which hurt him and he ran to go find chaos spire.

— VX —

Shadow went running and saw the jewlry store that had the chaos sappire. He went to there and went in there and opened the door to go into there. The jewel man had the chaos sappire and he was polishin it and Shadow jumped and said "Give that" and the jewel man was scared and he said "But this is priceless jewel it is costing a million dollars" and Shadow took out his gun and said "Give that" and he gave it and Shadow almost took it but Mighty jumed through wall and punched it out Shadows hand and then punched Shadow and grabbed chaos sappire and smiled and laughed and powered up.

Victor walked into the jewelry store and smiled like a crododile alligator and said "Shadow we got you" and then he punched Shadow really hard and he went and got slammed into some jewelry and the jewel man was not glad for that. Vector walked to Shadow and his power wass so strong and he told Shadow "you killed everyone why?" and Shadow just looked a Vector and told him "i dont need a reason to kill i am the ultimate life form you are less than me you are not as good as i am" and that made Vector mad "YOU KILLED EPSIO AND KNUCKLES OUR CHAOTIX FRIENDS" and he grabed a sharp diamond and was going to stab Shadow with it.

Mighty walked to Shadow and said "let me get some hurting on him" he told Vector and he was smiling and he took the sharp diamond and stabbed shadow in the cheest and Shadow screamed with hurting because blood came out. Shadow kicked Mightys legs which are his weak spot and made him fall and he flippd and punched Vectors face and then he grabbed chaos sappire from Mighty and powered up and did chaos controll and went aboved the building and shot a giant chaos speer at it which blew it up but it did not kill Mighty or Vextor and they both flew and went to fight Shadow some more and Vector grabed Mighty and through him at Shadow with real fast and Mighty got his arm out like a punch and it got him and hurt him and Mighty said "MIGHTY PUNCH" and then he kicked Shadow and he went and hit the ground and was hurt real bad.

Vector walke to Shadow and started stepping on him and but Shadow grabbed Vecotrs foot and looked Vector in the eye and through Vector on the ground and he standed up and shot Vectors head which made his head explode in blood and Vector died. "YOU MANSTER!" Mighty yelled at Shadow when he noticed this. "you mest with the best you dead like the rest" Shadow told him when he point his gun at Mighty. Mighty run away real fast and Shadow shot bullet and but Mighty ran faster than bullet and Mighty got away and excaped.

Shadow smiled and said "i will kill him if i look at him again" and then he looked at the four chaos sappires "just 3 more and I will kill Darky with max power" and he looked at chaos sappire finder.

— IVX —

Next chaos sappire was at Eggmans base. "That fat man told me the he didnt know where chaos sappires was" and he loaded his gun up with bullets. "Ill teach him to lie to the most ultimate life form." and he went and chaos controlld to the base.

Shadow saw the base with egg mans dumb face on it and he kicked the door down and went in. Dr. Robotnik was in the base sitting in a chair thrown and he looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at him and they looked at eachother and Egg man said "What you want Shadow?" and Shadow shot Egg man but a shield blocked it and Shadow was supprised. "why do you shoot bulets at me Shadow?" Eggman told Shadow.

"Your hiding a chaos sappire here" Shadow taught Eggman. Eggman smiled and laughed "i am not hiding it it is right here" and he showed it to Shadow and it was shiny. Shadow went to go take that but a robot bubmblebee came out and shot bulets at Shadow and he had to dodge those and shoot the robot which exploded it.

"Give me that Eggmen and maybe I wont kill you" and Dr. Robotnik laughed and said "Shaddow I dont think your in the position to boss me this is my base not yours and look behind you"

Shadow looked and he saw Sonic and Shadow was shocked and looked at Sonic and saw he had evil red eyes. "Sonic I killed y ou why are you back to livings" and Sonic didnt say anything and he started kicking Shadow and kicked him real hard and made him fall and blood came out.

Eggman laughed and said "do you like that? i have a new pardner and we will takeover world as a team" and Shadow was shocked. He punched Sonic but Sonics arm went and his hand grabbed Sonics fist and Shadow couldnt punch him and Sonic kicked Shadow in the face and Shadow went and got hurt and Sonic spin balled Shadow real hard and got him on the ground and started killing him.

"what is happeening" Shadow asked and then he shot Eggman and hit his hand and knocked Chaos Sappire out of it and then he went to grab it but saw Darky cought it and Shadow saw this and was upsete.

Darky looked at Eggman and told him "You are not good pardner" and his arm turned into a sword and he stabbd Dr. Robotnik in the head and killed him. "Shadow amlost got this if I didnt stop this you have failed me and I am the one tho brunged Sonic back to livings with my power"

Shadow saw this and looked at Darky and punched Sonic in the face and yelled at the loudness "Darky! YOU KILLED OWN PARDNER! Inforgiveable! I will stop beign a bad guy and instead become a good guy and do everything to stop you!" and Shadow was a good guy and wanted to kill Darky.


End file.
